Convite de Casamento
by Du Bonine
Summary: Essa fanfic seria o episódio seguinte do O Problema com a Rosquinha. Os casais são: Carrie, Big e Berger, Miranda e Steve, Charlotte e Harry, Samantha e Professor de Tênis.
1. Convite de Casamento Parte 1

**Título:** Convite de Casamento

**Autor:** Du Bonine

**Classificação: **M

**Casal: **Carrie/Big/Berger; Miranda/Steve; Charlotte/Harry; Samantha/Professor de Tênis

**Spoilers: **Acho que nenhum. É acho que nenhum mesmo.

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem à HBO e à Candance Bushnell, fiz essa fanfic por pura diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **A fic se passa na quinta temporada com uma perninha na sexta. Carrie namora Berger e recebe o convite de um casamento. Detalhe: Ele não foi convidade. Miranda, mais uma vez, vive conflitos com o Steve. Charlotte, conforme na fanfic: "O Problema com a Rosquinha", ficou chateado com o Harry por causa das rosquinhas, então, decidiu castigá-lo com um tempo. Samantha, decidiu jogar tênis só para investir no professor.

**CONVITE DE CASAMENTO**

PARTE I

(Apartamento da Carrie / sexta-feira à noite.)

"Porque todas as minhas amigas mais novas casam e eu ainda fico solteira? Porque todas chegam ao vamos ver e eu ainda nem sei o que é uma lua de mel?".

Naquela noite eu estava sentada no sofá, olhando para a cara de Berger que parecia me comer com os olhos. Eu segurando o convite do casamento de Sarah e ele me encarando com um copo de uísque na mão.

— Porque você foi convidada e eu não?

— Porque ela é minha amiga e não sua.

— Carrie, você vai sem mim?

— O que tem demais?

— Eu sou seu namorado.

— Mas não somos siameses. Querido, ela é minha amiga. Seria uma desfeita se eu não fosse...

— Me convidasse também.

— Berger, ela nem te conhece. Você gostaria se fosse convidado para um casamento e eu ficasse te empatando?

— É diferente.

— Não, não é diferente. - disse, colando o convite sobre a mesa e me aproximando dele. - Porque o ciúmes? Você sabe que o amo.

— Carrie...

Me aproximei do ouvido dele e com a voz baixa e sedutora, disse:

— I love you, baby!

Quando Berger saiu por aquela porta, todo desapontado comigo e com a Sarah que foi a primeira noiva que no convite não colocou um "and guest". Geralmente as noivas colocam essas pequenas palavras depois do nome da convidada (solteira). Mas eu não iria perder esse casamento, por uma distração da anfitriã.Procurei dormir o mais cedo possível. O sábado será corrido para mim. Terei cabeleireiro, massagem e depois sairei com o Stanford à procura do mais belo vestido. Ah, sem citar do meu almoço com as meninas. A Charlotte prometeu contar aquela história de mãe protetora do Harry pra mim, que por sinal não tem nada a ver com rosquinhas de caramelo coberta de chocolate.

(APARTAMENTO DA MIRANDA)

Eu indo dormir, e a Miranda indo ler processos. Até parece a triste sina dos advogados, passar as madrugadas lendo processos dos outros. Ela nem havia tirado a roupa do trabalho e fazia algum tempo que o Brady dormiu. O Steve estava em seu apartamento, mais uma vez como um parasita: deitado no sofá, sentindo-se o dono do controle-remoto e da televisão. Com uma bermuda larga e sem camisa.

— Shiiiu! Abaixa o volume, Steve.

— Miranda, sua televisão é louca. Olhe está baixo o volume, mas de vez em quando aumenta.

— Pois trate de abaixar. O Brady está dormindo e eu tenho o que fazer.

Miranda voltou ao trabalho e Steve virou para o outro lado do sofá. Ambos bocejaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele pegou no sono e ela deitou em cima dos processos.

(APARTAMENTO DA CHARLOTTE)

Charlotte estava sozinha em seu apartamento, ela fugia do Harry, era uma corrida estressante e desgastante, mas para ela era necessário. A Charlotte continuava amando o Harry, mas ele precisava levar um susto, do mesmo jeito que ela levou. Ele tinha sorte, ela não era daquelas de pagar na mesma moeda, então ele poderia ter certeza de que não teria um amante na parada. Ela passou a não atender os telefonemas do Harry. Escondia as milhares de rosquinhas com um cartão ingrato e irônico de pedidos de desculpas... A campanhia tocou. Charlotte seguiu até a porta com passos leves e olhou pelo olho mágico. Não era o Harry. Pôde respirar aliviada, mas em compensação era um homem magro, baixo, de cabelos vermelhos, pinta de malandro, e com um enorme cartão onde estava escrito em letras garrafais: I love you forever.

"O que era aquilo?" - pensou. Abriu a porta e se deparou com rosas vermelhas, um envelope branco perfumado e uma caixa em forma de coração, que apostava com a mão no fogo que lá tinha rosquinhas...

— Pois, não?

— Senhora, Charlotte McDougall?

— York, por favor, Charlotte York.

— Ah, sim... desculpe. Senhora, Charlotte York. Eu sou o novo porteiro, e o porteiro do turno da manhã me disse que essas coisas chegaram para a senhora e não entregou porque parecia não ter ninguém em casa e...

Charlotte arrancou os presentes da mão do rapaz e com um sorriso no rosto, falou:

— Obrigada!

Ela abriu a caixa em forma de coração, olhou o que tinha dentro e no mesmo instante guiou seus olhos para o rapaz que estendia a mão a pedido de gorjeta.

— Está com fome? - perguntou.

— Um pouco, senhora.

— Pegue para você! - disse, entregando a caixa com rosquinhas de caramelo, cobertas de chocolate ao rapaz.

Ela fechou a porta, deu um suspiro e refletiu: Ele me ama!

(RESTAURANTE - manhã de sábado)

— Não acredito! - gritei.

— É sério. Era a mãe dele, e não uma amante.

— Então quer dizer que o Harry andou te traindo com a própria mãe? - perguntou, Miranda.

— Não... ele apenas andou se encontrando com a mãe, e não quis me dizer...

— Não quis te dizer? Corta essa, ein, Char? - desconfiou, Miranda.

— Foi o que ele me disse... alegou que a mãe é uma daquelas que banca de superprotetora.

— Superprotetora? Hahaha! - ri. - Mudando de assunto... vocês não sabem o que aconteceu.

— O que? - perguntou, Charlotte.

— O Berger ficou super enciumado com a história do casamento.

— Enciumado?

— Pois é...

— Ele não se toca, Carrie? - pergunta, Miranda.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo...

Riamos de nossos fracassos, ultimamente é isso que nos resta. Samantha entrou no restaurante. Ela paralisou os olhares de todos. Sentiu-se uma modelo em pleno auge da carreira.

— Olá, meninas!

— Sam... que roupa é essa? - perguntei.

— Gostou?

— É... um pornô meio... meio... esportista.

— E com um ótimo instrumento em mãos. - ironizou, Miranda ao olhar para a raquete na mão direita da Samantha.

— Estou jogando tênis.

— Tênis ou pênis? - perguntou, Miranda.

— Os dois. Jogo um cá, chupo um lá...

— Mas me conta, Sam, da onde você tirou a idéia de jogar tênis?

— Ora, Charlotte. Até parece que você não me conhece. Onde tem homem musculoso, rico, com pernas bem torneadas e sobrancelhas grossas eu tou atrás... Ah, e de roupas brancas...

— Era melhor você procurar um médico.

— Ou então um hospital.

Caímos na gargalhada. Samantha olhou fixamente para nós, pegou a martini da Miranda e derramou goela abaixo. Colocou o copo na mesa, olhou novamente para nós e sorriu.

(APARTAMENTO DA MIRANDA)

— Levanta desse sofá, agora!

— Calma, Miranda.

— Sem calma, Steve. Levanta!

— Fala baixo, o Brady vai acordar.

— Steve, me de o controle...

— Ah, não, Miranda.

— Steve, não vamos começar tudo novamente.

Miranda senta no sofá, pega o controle, cruza as pernas e começa a trocar de canal.

— Pronto...

— Pronto? Pronto? Você tirou do documentário, colocou nessa droga de Food Chanell pra depois falar, pronto?

— Você está vendo os seus canais desde que se enfurnou aqui em casa, já é hora de ver outra coisa como, por exemplo, os meus canais...

— Melhor vermos um filme qualquer então. Ninguém merece esse programa.

— Ninguém merece, você, Steve! Você...

Eles se encaram. Miranda gelou e segurava o controle como se fosse uma jóia das mais raras.  
— Ah, môzinho, não me olhe assim...

— Môzinho? Que falta de criatividade, Steve. E eu te olho como eu quero...

Steve se aproxima de Miranda, segura o rosto da mulher e aproxima seus lábios...

— Nem vem... vai tomar banho que você está pior do que o Brady em dia de diarréia.

Com o olhar ofuscante, Steve sai da sala. Miranda balança a cabeça e coloca no canal que está passando o documentário...

— Eu amo essas coisas!

(LOJA)

Eu pedi a companhia da Charlotte para ir à loja, precisava de um vestido. Estava ansiosa para o casamento e mais ainda para ver como o Berger reagiria ao me ver vestida de Donna Karan. Parece que essa cerimônia me aguarda há dias. Não consigo parar de pensar nela, no casamento e na minha solidão. Até pareço uma daquelas mulheres solteiras que entram em choque com a amiga, por ela estar casando. Mas neste caso o choque era comigo mesma. Eu estava me sentindo incapaz...

— Posso ajudar?

— Aiiii! - gritei.

— Carrie, é a vendedora. - disse, Charlotte.

— Ah sim claro. Desculpe! Estava tão concentrada aqui... - desculpe-me.

Achei-me a mais estúpida e grosseira das pessoas.

— Magina... então, posso ajudar?

— Claro! - respondi. - Estou vendo esses vestidos, são lindos... mas eu queria algo pouco estampado e com uma cor mais leve.

— Venha ver esses, estão.

Segui a mulher, Charlotte foi à sessão de lingerie ver as novidades por lá...

A vendedora começou a colocar vestidos, terninhos, blusas e saias em cima da mesa, detonei com: "vou a um casamento", ela, sem graça, retirou as blusas, as saias, e perguntou se eu gostava de terninhos, apenas fiz uma expressão que ficou claro o meu não. Retirou os terninhos, deixando apenas vestidos...

— Lindo, esse!

— É mesmo... esse tom de rosa está na moda, hoje.

— Adoro cores claras, ainda mais porque todos vão estar de preto, marrom e essas cores pesadas.

— ...

— E eu não quero aparecer com a roupa igual à de ninguém.

— ...

— Imagine a vergonha...

— Imagino.

Enquanto eu saía em busca da Charlotte à mulher colocou meu vestido em uma caixa, eu voltei e pedi para que ela tomasse cuidado ao dobrar, não daria tempo de passá-lo.

Encontrei a Char na sessão de lingeries:

— Charlotte?

— Oi Carrie.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vendo roupas íntimas...

— Reparei... - disse, olhando para ela. Virei meu rosto de deparei com um sutiã vermelho, lindo. - Nossa, Char, olha que lindo esse...

— É bonitinho.

— Vou levar...

— Carrie, olha o preço dele...

— Ah, oh... meu deus...

— ...

— Não. Eu vou levar!

Onde eu ia parar com esse meu consumismo compulsivo? Agora, faltava achar um chapéu e um xale que combinasse com o vestido rosa.

(CLUBE DE TENIS)

Samantha estava no vestiário se produzindo para seu primeiro treino de tênis. Que modalidade foi escolher... mal sabia o que era um bola fora de um saco, vai saber o que é uma bola pingando?

— Pronto. Agora só mais um pouco de sombra aqui, e um retoque no batom e tudo certo.   
Enquanto saía do vestiário, notou que seu treinador havia saído do vestiário masculino. Seguiu até ele.

— Oiii... cheguei tarde?

— Magina. Uau, você é bonita.

— Pois é...

— Já jogou tênis?

— A bola fica dentro ou fora do saco?

O treinador não entendeu muito a pergunta da Samantha, mas respondeu com um sorriso.

— Brincadeirinha... - disse, Samantha.

— Vamos treinar?

— Opa!

O rapaz seguiu para a quadra e a aluna ficou ali, parada apenas observando as fartas nádegas do professor.

(Continua...)


	2. Convite de Casamento Parte 2

PARTE II

(APARTAMENTO DA CHARLOTTE)

Charlotte entrou no apartamento, colocou a bolsa no sofá. Foi para a cozinha, bebeu um gole d'água e seguiu até o quarto.

— Harry?

— Oi Char.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Deitado...

— Na minha cama?

— Na nossa cama.

— Nossa desde quando?

— Desde quando você me aceitou como seu namorado.

— Harry, Harry...

Ele levanta, segue até a namorada. Envolve suas mãos na cintura dela, que tenta evitar, mas acaba cedendo.Eles caem sobre a cama e transam ferozmente, a ponto de tornarem-se um só.

(APARTAMENTO DA CARRIE - noite)

Depois de um estressante dia, era a vez de uma boa festa. Coloquei meu chapéu creme, com um laço rosa, meu manolo's blanhick rosa, com pequenas pedras de diamantes e um xale lindo, estampado que comprei na mesma loja do vestido... e do sutiã. Suspirei, sacudi o corpo, me olhei no espelho e procurei meditar.

...

Cheguei na igreja. Aparentemente lotada. Procurei sentar à frente, para ter uma vista melhor. O altar estava todo decorado com rosas vermelhas e cravos brancos. A mãe de Sarah veio me cumprimentar com beijos no rosto.

— Carrie Bradshaw?

— Olá, Steffany, tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo! Estou tão emocionada.

— Pois é...

— A Sarah está linda.

— Imagino.

— Mas você também está maravilhosa!

— Obrigada! É um Donna Karan.

— Uau...

A mulher colocou sua mão em meu ombro e deixou aparecer o enorme anel de diamantes. Na certa queria mostrá-lo para mim, reparei com o olhar desviado e ela acenou para o fundo da igreja. Despediu-se de mim e foi até o padrinho do noivo. Sentei no banco. Olhei mais uma vez a igreja. Até que a Steffany volta, e acompanhada...

— Carrie, deixe eu te apresentar, esse é o...

— Big?

— Oi, Carrie! - cumprimentou, estendendo a mão direita para mim.

— Vocês já se conhecem? - perguntou Steffany, espantada.

— Sim. - respondi.

— Pois é, a Carrie foi uma antiga namo...

— Amiga! Sim, nos conhecemos há uns anos atrás.

— Ah sim. - disse a mulher, com um brilho nos olhos. - Bom, vou deixar vocês sozinho, tenho que cumprimentar os outros convidados, logo a Sarah chega.

A mulher saiu toda contente e saltitante. Fiquei parada, perplexa, olhando para baixo. Não tinha coragem de erguer meu rosto e encarar o Big. Ele, puxou a conversa:

— Quem diria, não?

— É...

— Nós dois, nos reencontrando depois daquela transa em...

— Não. Por favor, não...

— Ah sim...

— Mas então você é o padrinho do noivo?

— Pois é, conheço o Ryan há um tempão. Amigos de infância.

— Deveria ter suspeitado...

— Como?

— Ah, nada.

— Hum... bom, deixa eu ir, porque a noiva acabou de chegar com a madrinha.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, nem deu tempo para eu me sentar e logo olhei aquela madrinha morena, de sobrancelhas finas, olhos claros, andar de modelo, seguindo para o altar. A encarei, e depois olhei para meu vestido: Estávamos iguais!  
O corte, a cor... só poderia ser da mesma marca. Eu e minha mania de comprar vestidos em loja. Costureiras estão pra aí para que? Claro que é para fazer modelos únicos. Cobri meu decote com o xale, respirei fundo, esperei a noiva entrar e sentei no banco. Procurei olhar pouco para a madrinha, que agora me encarava furiosamente. E eu acabei perdendo meu modelo único e o Big para ela...

(APARTAMENTO DA MIRANDA)

Miranda estava esperando Steve na cama, ela com uma camisola creme, curta e de alças, e ele que estava saindo do banho, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, com a intenção de esconder seus órgãos sexuais. Ela, fez sinal para que ele fosse para a cama.

— Vem, Steve... - disse, com a voz sexy.

— Já vou, deixa eu pegar um copo de leite.

— Leite? Steve, leite?

— É, espanta o sono...

— Hungf!

Ele foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira, pegou o leite, colocou no copo e começou a beber. Ela o seguiu e ficou parada na porta. Steve virou-se para checar o barulho que a mãe de seu filho fez e a toalha que o cobria enroscou na cadeira e acabou caindo no chão. Miranda arregalou os olhos:

— Ah, sim... okay! Eu não estou mais aqui. - Miranda deu as costas e foi para o quarto reclamando. Foi a vez dele de ir atrás.

— Porque ficou constrangida? Nunca me viu nu?

— Não daquela maneira...

— Que maneira? - perguntou, encostando os lábios no pescoço da Miranda.

— Não sei, parece que "ele" estava me olhando...

— Ele?

— É, seu pênis...

— Ele te assusta? - perguntou, afastando o rosto do pescoço da mulher e com um tom irônico.

— Não! Claro que não. Mas sei lá, perdi o tesão.

— Perdeu? Miranda, o que você tem?

— Nada. - enquanto respondia, Steve puxava a alça de sua camisola para baixo, com a intenção de eliminar mais um obstáculo para chegar aos finalmente. - Steve, não. Por favor. Chega.

— Miranda... - disse, deixando a camisola de lado e indo para o banheiro.

(VESTIÁRIO FEMININO - CLUBE DE TENIS)

Enquanto Miranda estava passando por momentos ruins no sexo, Samantha estava desfrutando-se de uma nova carne, da qual jamais havia provado. O clube já estava fechado, mas o professor deu um jeito de pegar as chaves com o zelador.  
Sam nunca pensou que um professor de tenis, que segurava uma raquete para rebater bolas, fosse capaz de fazer loucuras na cama, quer dizer, no piso frio do vestiário feminino.

— Ei, volte aqui.

— Não posso, querido. Tenho que trabalhar amanhã.

— Mas amanhã é domingo.

— O que é que tem?

— Domingo não é dia de trabalhar...

— Você que pensa. Trabalho de segunda a segunda. - disse para o professor, se achando a maior profissional.

— Ah, mas pelo menos deixa eu gozar mais uma vez...

— Mais uma? - falou, olhando para o espelho e retocando a maquiagem.

— É...

— Querido, eu não tou pra engolir porra...

— Mas não é oral.

— Então... piorou.

Ah, essa era a Samantha que eu conhecia, de tanto transar com a mesma pessoa durante duas horas, já nem estava mais sentindo a vagina. Agora deu de recusar sexo, só porque tem a quem chupar...

(IGREJA)

O casamento chegou ao fim, e acho que a minha cara e maquiagem também. Nunca chorei tanto, acho que foi uma mistura de emoção com desespero, mas sei que as lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto, a ponto de eu não ter mais espaço no meu lenço para enxugá-las.

— Carrie?

— Ah, oi Big! - disse, enxugando as lágrimas com a mão.

— Por favor, pegue. - tirou um lenço branco do bolso e entregou para mim.

— Obrigada.

— Então, vai com quem a festa?

— Com o taxista.

— Hum...

— ...

— Eu não te ofereço carona, porque o padrinho leva a madrinha e...

Parei. Respirei e olhei para ele:

— Você é namorado dela?

— Não.

— Amante?

— Não.

— Amigo?

— Pode ser...

— Como pode ser?

— Eu não a conheço.

— Não?

Conhecer o Big ela não conhecia, mas a minha grife, bem que ela gostava...

— É. Ela é uma amiga de infância da Sarah, nem o Ryan a conhece direito.

— Pelo jeito a Sarah também não te conhece direito...

— É.

— Bom vou indo, a gente se vê.

— Está certo.

Abaixei a cabeça e sai, cheguei à porta e fui surpreendida pelo Big ao meu lado:

— Só mais uma coisa, depois da meia noite, quando todos estiverem bêbados a ponto de não reparar na situação, você aceitaria dançar comigo?

— Se você não ficar bêbado e ainda tiver música... quem sabe?

Senti-me tão orgulhosa de mim mesma por essa tirada. Chamei o primeiro táxi e entrei.

— Ah, por favor, avenida 7.

O taxista me levou até o local. Enquanto andava meu coração parecia disparar e o que eu mais desejava era que essa meia noite chegasse logo.

...

Eu de táxi e o Big em um carro preto, na moda e em alta velocidade. Com uma companhia de vestido rosa...

— Big?

— Hum... - respondeu, com a mão no volante e concentrado na rua.

— Você tem namorada?

— N-não.

— Rolo?

— N-n-não.

— Paquera?

— Isso até um padre tem.

— Um padre? - perguntou, passando a mão sobre o peitoral coberto por uma camisa branca dele.

— Sim.

— Como sabe?

— Sou um bom observador.

— Sério? - sussurrou, com os lábios da orelha dele.

— É-é.

— E você me observou?

— Como não observaria?

O Big perdeu o controle do carro e para evitar um acidente freou bruscamente. Ela, meio assustada caiu com a cabeça no colo dele. Os dois se entregaram ali mesmo.

(FESTA DO CASAMENTO)

Enquanto eles brincavam no carro, eu aceitava as brincadeiras de um rapaz, que pareceu olhar para mim a cerimônia toda.

— Ah, não, não. - neguei.

— Porque não?

— É que eu não sei dançar.

— Não sabe? Mentira...

— Mentira mesmo, dançar eu sei. É que eu estou esperando alguém.

— Esperando?

— Sim. - respondi, olhando para o relógio.

— Mas você estava desacompanhada na igreja.

— E quem disse que estou esperando companhia?

— Geralmente esperamos por isso.

— Hum...

O rapaz saiu, e meu olhar o perdeu no meio dos casais que dançavam alegremente num circulo vazio, que fizeram entre as mesas.

Olhei mais uma vez pro relógio e comecei a procurar o Big entre as pessoas, onze horas, onze e meia e logo meia noite. Olhei novamente e todos estavam embebedados, mas nada do Big.  
Logo o relógio anunciou meia noite e meia e quando eu olhei para trás...

— Big?

— Carrie?

— Quem é essa? - perguntou a madrinha, que adora roubar modelos e homens.  
Ele estava beijando ela. E eu me senti a mais pateta das mulheres por mais uma vez ter acreditado nele. Não quis acreditar que aquela transa passada haveria de ter sido um adeus.  
Preferi ir embora. Enquanto saía pelo portão, o rapaz jovem que uma vez me convidou para dançar, insistiu em seu convite. Olhei para o Big feliz com a ladra e decidi aceitar o convite.  
Fomos para a pista de dança e começamos a nos entregar a música e a sensualidade que depositávamos um no outro foi o suficiente para ele me roubar um beijo.  
Notei que o Big não tirava os olhos da gente. Me senti uma puta ao entregar meus lábios a um desconhecido, mas não dei muita bola para isso, qualquer Cosmopolitain resolveria o problema. Eu consegui me divertir...

FIM


End file.
